1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective call receiver and, more specifically, to a radio selective call receiver which is usable in a plurality of network service areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In selective calling networks, since each network generally employs a different frequency and a different signal scheme, a channel-fixed receiver cannot be used in another network. In order to overcome such an inconvenience, there has been proposed a receiver having a channel roaming function of sequentially changing the receiving channel.
However, compared with the channel-fixed receiver, the channel-roaming receiver consumes a larger amount of battery power. Therefore, frequently changing network service areas causes considerably inefficient utilization of battery power.